Fighting Spirit
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: POLL! Dan Masaki was just your average, junior high student with the worst luck imaginable. Little did he know that his luck would change when the world was destroyed on his fourteenth birthday? Now Dan must travel to several other worlds to find the fragments, or will he fall at the hands of the evil ones who hold them?


A.N. Hey DevilNinjaXIII here! I was playing Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and watching Ultimate Fan Fights Ryu VS Scorpion when this thought hit me. What if you take a bunch Fighting Game franchises and mix up like Kingdom Hearts. Well here is the result.

Summary: Dan Masaki was just your average, junior high student with the worst luck imaginable. Little did he know that his luck would change when the world was destroyed on his fourteenth birthday? Now Dan must travel to several other worlds to find the fragments, or will he fall at the hands of the evil ones who hold them? Throw in a couple of fighting tournaments and your luck is about to get a **_whole_** lot better. _Have Fun!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any series I use in this fan fiction.

**Fighting Spirit**

**Prologue: Awakening the Fist**

"What is this place?" spoke aloud the voice of young Dan Masaki. He was in what appeared to be a church of some kind. He looked around and saw three large statues before him. The first was of a tall man who looked a lot like Bruce Lee. The second was of an old Buddhist monk. The third was of a small child wearing a karate gi. It at that moment a voice spoke in his head. _'Power sleeps within you, if you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose wisely.'_

Dan, not sure, what was going on, walked to the Bruce Lee statue. Instantly the statue was replaced with a statue of himself. _'Power of the Master, invincible courage, fists of terrible destruction.'_ Dan wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, so went to the statue of the monk. The statue was replaced with one of himself. _'Power of the Monk, inner strength, fists of wonder and ruin.'_ Dan was a little more comfortable with this but it still seemed a little off. He walked too the child statue and the same thing as before, it was replaced with him. _'Power of the Disciple, kindness to aid friends, fists to repel all.'_ Dan knew instantly that his was the one he had to choose. He touched the statue and it became a ball of light before disappearing. _'Now what will you give in return?'_ Dan looked at the other to statues for a while before going to the Bruce Lee statue. He touched it and it too disappeared in a flash of light. _'You have chosen the Power of the Disciple, you have given up the Power of the Master, is this the form you choose?'_ Dan nodded his head in answer.

A door appeared in front of him and opened up with bright light shining through it. Dan walked into the light as the door closed behind him. When the light died down, he was in a stadium. _'You have gained the power to fight.'_ The voice spoke as a black skeleton appeared before him. The skeleton rushed toward him but before it reached him, he felt his arm moving and the next thing he knew the skeleton collided with his fist and was sent flying. Dan stood there in shock at what he had done. One by one more skeletons appeared and tried to attack him but Dan began to punch and kick every one of them.

After they were all defeated, Dan noticed another door, walked through it, and found his mother, his brother, and his sister waiting for him. "What the-?! What are you guys doing here?!" They did not answer him, instead his sister asked, "What's most important to you?" Not knowing what was going on he decided to answer, "My friends." His brother came next and asked, "What are you so afraid of?" Again, he decided to answer, "Being different." His mother was next, "What do you want out of life?" He thought for a while before answering, "To be strong."

_'You value your friends, you are afraid of being different, you want to be strong,'_ the voice spoke again, _'your adventure begins at dawn as long as the sun is shining your journey will be a pleasant one.'_ As the voice finished speaking, a light shined around him. When the light died, Dan noticed another door, walked through it, and found more of those black skeletons, this time with swords and shields, ready to attack him. "Come on, I'm ready for you!" Dan taunted the skeletons and they charged at him. These skeletons were a little tougher the other ones but he managed to beat them. He looked around, waiting for another door but instead he heard the voice again. _'As you draw closer to the light your shadow grows in power.'_ Dan looked up and asked, "What is **that** supposed to mean?" but received no answer. Then he heard something behind him and turned around ready for another fight. His drive almost died when saw what it was.

He hesitated to call it a skeleton as it had the face of a skull, but its body was that of a pro wrestler. The monster screamed and rushed toward him. Dan snapped out of his shock just in time to dodge the attack. The creature attacked again and Dan dodged it. 'This thing's kind of slow,' he thought to himself, 'maybe I could use that to my advantage.' He dodged the creature's next attack and struck with his own. The attack seemed to barely, phase it. He let the creature attack again, dodged and countered. After awhile, his attacks seemed to be affecting the creature and he dodged again and moved in to attack when the creature suddenly turned toward him and punched him square in the jaw.

He tried to get his bearings but the creature would not let up. He managed to get a few good hits in but the creature's blows were harder than his own were and he started to feel dizzy. The creature closed in on him as he struggled to stand. The creature was upon him now and he was about to resign himself to his fate when the voice spoke again, _'Don't give up,'_ he felt a warm tingling in his fist, _'and don't be afraid,'_ he clenched his fist and prepared to strike, _'for you hold the greatest weapon of them all!'_ The creature aimed a punch at him as he threw his own punch and they clashed in a blinding light.

**And we'll stop here. So how is this story? I'm trying get as many fighting games mixed in as possible and I will tell you it's not that easy so I'm open to suggestion, any fighting games you want to see mixed in you let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. I'm presenting a few challenges you can find them on my profile.**


End file.
